That One Pokemon Card
by UnsoundMrBlazingFunk
Summary: This is a short story of how a weird Pokemon and a weird human can easily become the best of friends. This is not my best imagination, however, it seemed fun to write at the time. The character's name is actually pretty hilarious. This isn't a major story, but I think its something fun to read. Enjoy! It is also rated M sadly, because of a a small scene I had put into this story.


That One Pokémon Card

A Short Story

Life in the world of Pokémon is a wonderful place, however, for some it feels like the loneliest place in the universe. Clifford, a seventeen year old boy of black race raised only by his mother, is one of the brightest people you could ever meet. Unfortunately, I cannot say the same thing about his social abilities. He is an awkward child, and seems to be mostly doing things on his own. He loves playing video games, and especially role-playing games. He also collects World of Warcraft TCG Trading Cards. He is actually quite the player, but nobody in his region seems to know what he is talking about. He also doesn't watch television, and doesn't even like any type of sport. He doesn't even like playing instruments. All he does all day is day dream, hoping for something great to appear into his life. However, he soon gave that up once he turned seventeen. Now, he just can't seem to find someone he could connect to. He loves Pokémon, especially those with fire attributes, however, his mother never liked Pokémon, and he isn't even allowed near one.

His mother had him at the age of sixteen, so she is actually quite young. However, his father was killed by a random dark attribute Pokémon, and that's where his mother's hate for Pokémon appeared. No matter how cute the Pokémon was, she just had the mentality engraved inside her brain that all Pokémon were horrible. His father was a musician. He played the trombone and he would play all of Clifford's favorite songs on it. He would even play any song from his video games. However, now that he's gone, Clifford just went into self-isolation. It wasn't until something happened that his life was changed forever.

Clifford was sitting on his bed one day looking up at his bedroom ceiling. He wondered what it would be like to be inside his video game worlds. He wore his glasses, a black jacket, some black sweatpants, a black bandana, and a red bandana with white designs tied to his right arm. He always wanted to leave the world he was on and never come back. His friends never called or texted him. They always believed that Clifford would commit suicide due to his lack of social contact. However, Clifford would never do that to himself. He only has one philosophy and that is, "Whatever happens, happens, and if it did happen, it happened for a reason." He always stuck to this philosophy because it was almost fool proof. You really can't tell why it happened but to only roll with it. If it did happen, something must have stirred it to happen.

Clifford then walked out of his room and out of his house to walk to a lake nearby his abode. He loves taking long walks in the sunlight, because it refreshes his thoughts and gives him something to day dream about at any time. However, during his long walk, he saw a random Pokémon card on the ground. He isn't allowed to collect Pokémon cards because of his mother, however, this card had a certain Pokémon on it that he actually liked. A picture of a Blazikan was on the card, and Clifford just smiled with happiness. He shoved the card into his pocket and kept walking with a jolly and happy smile. He found a good luck charm, at least to him, because he was lucky enough to have found such a nice card. However, for some odd reason, he felt a slight pain hit him in the back of his head, and he suddenly blacked out.

Clifford woke up inside a random cave. It seemed like hours have passed since he blacked out, and it was pitch black outside. He then saw something bright coming his way, but couldn't tell because his eyes haven't yet adjusted to the lighting around him. Then suddenly, he felt someone get on top of him, and lock their beak onto his lips. His eyes were still blurry, but they widened due to the sudden action. He then just gave in, and hugged whoever was doing it tightly. That night went on for quite some time, and a lot of action was done by those two.

Once Clifford woke up, he saw a Blazikan laying right next him. But not just any, he had scored last night with a female Blazikan, which are actually very rare to find. He just stared at her and realized what he had done last night. He even noticed huge amounts of sticky liquids all over the area they were in. Clifford tried not to even think about what sort of actions went on. Nonetheless, he just cuddled right next to the Blazikan, hugged her from behind while she was still sleeping, and fell back to sleep also.

Clifford then started a whole new life with his Blazikan companion. He decided to move out of his mom's place and travel the world with his new found love. It was actually quite strange how it just suddenly happened, however, Clifford wasn't the type to just ask questions. His philosophy stated that whatever happens, happens, and if it did happen, it happened for a reason. So, he met this fine looking Blazikan who wanted to be with him, and Clifford had nothing to say but to obey to these suddenly lucky events. He even decided not to even think about the sharp pains he felt before he blacked out, but he guessed it was all for love. At least, that's how it felt like to him.

Clifford learned many things through his adventures with his companion, mate, and lover. He even finally became the world's number one weirdo in the Guinness Book of World Records. It was all due to his passion for donuts, video games, and cards all at the same exact time, and for some odd reason, he even made love to all of those things in just one hour. It puzzled everyone, and even his Blazikan lover was looking at him crazy at first, but then was getting turned on even more due to his mating ritual with objects that had no conscience. His Blazikan Companion also became famous for being able to drink more liquor than a Snorlax could without dying due to the huge amounts of alcohol consumed.

These two were made for each other. Many people were skeptical about their relationship. However, the relationship actually taught everyone something. No matter how weird a person is, and no matter how lonely and pitiful someone can become, they will always find someone to love them, and even if it's the weirdest form of love. Due to the couple's weirdness and attraction to each other, many humans allowed this relationship to happen. Even though many disliked Pokémon and human relationships, they actually let this one slide, because they knew one fact about Clifford, and that fact is that he wouldn't be able to date a regular human girl anyway due to his social-isolation, and they even loved the fact that he actually found someone to love him back. Even if it was a Pokémon. It was like looking at a dead Wurmple being resurrected by Arceus himself, and to every human that saw Clifford's success, they just cried and felt proud that he found someone to call his own, and Clifford was just happy to have her at his side.


End file.
